Flawless
by NYCgal1212
Summary: Racetrack meets a girl that is perfect for him in everyway- but there's more to her that meets th eye


Flawless 

by: B-Rock 

  
  


Racetrack walked down the luke-warm summer night streets of Manhattan. As usual he had lost his bet at the races. Losing every race didn't get him down most of the time, but since tonight was one of the bigger races; losing it kind of hit him hard. He kicked a lose pebble around as he walked trying not to get it of range. So far he was doing pretty good. He stopped at looked up, the lodging house was in seeing range so he didn't have much longer to walk. He sighed and smiled to himself. Racetrack began humming softly to himself, feeling a little better now. The boys were still up when he walked in to the lodging house.

"Heya Racetrack." Said Crutchy with a smile on his face. "How' d da races go dis evening?"

"Not so good Crutchy." He answered. Racetrack pulled out a cigar and lit it just as Jack came in to the room. He sat down next to him. "Races?" Was all he said.

"Lost."

"Oh."

" You's 'il win one someday Racetrack." Said Mush encouragingly. Racetrack didn't answer him. Jack rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned. Racetrack took out his cigar and put it out with his foot; it all of a sudden didn't taste so good.

"Could someone please shut da window? It's freezing in heah!" It was Spot and his usual complaints about nothing. Racetrack folded his arms across the back of his head and lay down on the bunk. "Home sweet home." He said to himself.

" Da window is still open!"

" Shut it yourself Spot!" Kid Blink yelled back at him. Spot groaned as he climbed down from his bunk to shut the window. 

"How can it be cold Spot? It's summer!" Skittery asked. Spot shrugged. The only voices Racetrack didn't hear was David's and Les's they where spending the nights at their own house. Jack thought it was best, because if some random person wandered in to the lodging house they would have somewhere to sleep. Naturally David agreed to do this, he was sick of sleeping in a room with thirty others boys and longed for his own bed. On the other hand Les wasn't to happy about leaving everyone, even though it was only the nights he would be gone.

"You know where I's haven't been in a while?" Racetrack asked no one in particular.

"Where?" Said Skittery

"The old poker hall out by central park." Said Racetrack.

"You's haven't been der in a while....so what?" Spot whined. Racetrack got up from his bunk and walked towards the door.

"Wheah is you's go' n Race?" Mush asked.

"To da poka hall."

"But you were jus' out." Racetrack didn't answer Mush and walked out the door. The air was less warmer then before, but it didn't bother him much. Racetrack walked quickly to the poker hall worried that he might miss something interesting. 

**********

The poker hall was filled with smoke and noise. Racetrack smiled, he was in his natural atmosphere. There Racetrack was pretty famous, not because he won a lot, but because he was there so much. Racetrack eyed the many card game going on around him. He join a table that held a couple people he knew.

"Race wheah have you's been?" A boy asked him.

"Around, what are we's play' n?"

" Black-Jack." Another boy answered him. Racetrack liked Black- Jack, it was short and simple. After he was dealt his cards, Racetrack began to size up the players he didn't know. He studied his cards carefully. It was junk. All of it.

"Raven!" A boy shouted at a medium sized girl. She glared at the boy who shouted at her.

"I's go' n, I's go' n. All I have is crap." She said throwing down her hand. The boy looked at Racetrack.

"How bout you's?" Racetrack looked at him then at his hand. He was over twenty-one points.

"Over." He said as he set down his hand. Racetrack stuck his hand in his pocket and fished around for some money. All he pulled out was a couple buttons and some lint. He looked up at the boys who where waiting for him to pay is dues. "I's don't got no money fella's." He said sheepishly.

"Dat ain' t good Race." Said Someone.

"I'll pay you's back tommra." He said.

"No. You's 'il pay us now." Racetrack was getting worried now. He had never run in to this problem before. Someone next to him poked him in the side. Racetrack turned to see who it was. It was the girl who was yelled at earlier. She had some money in her hand, he took it from her and set it on the table.

"You's own me one." She muttered to him. He nodded.

"Tanks." He said softly. The boys were confused on where Racetrack had gotten the money from, but decided not to ask him about it. After everyone had payed their dues; Racetrack decided to leave. On his way out he spotted the girl who had given him the money. "Hey you's!" He shouted. She turned around to face him and began walking towards him. 

"What?" She asked.

"I jus' wanted to tank you's for bail' n me out back der." He said.

"You's already did." She paused and looked at him, then asked, "What's your name?" This question surprised him a bit. 

"Racetrack." He answered. "But dey call me Race for short. What's yours?" She smiled at him, then took of her cap letting her long black hair fall over her face and shoulders; she brushed it away to reveal two dark emerald green eyes. Racetrack couldn't help blushing. 

"Raven Hill." She answered politely. The two began walking out on to the streets 

"So, where you from?" He asked.

" Heah, well actually my family and me jus' moved from Chicago; it ain 't much now but my fadder say's it 'il be real big someday."

"So I heard." Racetrack lied. "You's got a family?"

"Yeah. Don't you's?"

"Nope." Raven sighed. Racetrack began to head up to the lodging house and Raven started going down a different street than he.

"Where is you's go' n?" She asked. Racetrack pointed to the lodge. Raven nodded and smiled.

"So you's a Newsie eh?"

"Yup." Racetrack said proudly. "Do you's wanna come in?"

"No tanks Race, I's gotta get home."

"It's getting really late Raven, dis is da time when da goons come out and attack pretty goils like yourself." Racetrack stopped abruptly when he realized what he had said. Raven smiled sweetly at him. "Well I's wouldn't want no goons comein' aftah me, dat's for sure." She walked over to where he was standing. He held the door open. 

"Besides you's can meet da boys." Racetrack said cheerfully. They crept up the stairs, Racetrack assumed since there was no noise that everyone was asleep. He offered Raven the bed David used when he slept there. He made sure she was nice and comfy before he went off to his own bed.

*****

In the morning Jack woke up to see a strange face looking at him. He fell out of his bed startled by her. Raven knelt down next to him. 

"Is you's ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He looked at her. "Who are you's?" Before Raven had a chance to answer, Racetrack walked over to them.

"Dis is Raven Jack."

"Oh...." When Spot saw Raven he groaned at her and smacked his head on the post of the bunk. 

"Ok who brought, a goil in heah dis time?!" He shouted. Racetrack looked over at Spot then back at Raven. 

"Dat would be Spot, he's da leada of Brooklyn."

"So he's da leada, I've heard of 'im before. Why isn't he in Brooklyn wheah he belongs?"

"Because sometimes he drops by heah, and stays for a while." Raven nodded. "Do you want to borrow some clothes or would you's rathah stay in your own clothes.?" Raven looked down at herself and decided than she'd like to stay in her own clothes. Racetrack introduced everyone of the boys to Raven. Raven was having a little trouble memorizing faces with names but Jack said that she'd get it soon.

"Would you's want to come wit us and uh go to Tibby's?" Jack asked. Raven shook her head. 

"No tank Jack, I's gotta get home , my mudder is wait' n for me."

"You's have a home?" Kid Blink asked. Raven nodded. " Den why'd you's come heah?"

"Because Race said dat it was get' n late an da goons was comein' out." Everyone looked at Racetrack who just smiled stupidly back at them.

"We's could walk you's home if you'd like Raven." Jack offered. Raven agreed to let them do so. After everyone had gotten dressed they headed down the street Raven started to go down before she went with Racetrack. They entered a neighborhood filled with nice houses and people; mainly children running in the streets. They approached a small yellow house with a white door on it. Raven hopped up the steps and opened the door very quietly so as not to wake anyone. The rest of them just stood outside staring at the open doorway. She motioned them to follow her in. Most of the Newsies were pretty amazed with the neatness of the house. They followed her in to the kitchen and either sat down or stood against something. 

"Well dis is my house." Said Raven.

"It' nice." Said Racetrack. The others agreed with him on that one.

"Raven, what is this?" Raven and the rest of the Newsies turned around to see a tall woman with black hair and green eyes like Raven's. "Bringing strange people in to our house, with out asking per mission...I thought you got rid of that Raven."

" Mamma, des are my friend's da Newsies of Manhattan." Spot rased his hand.

"'Cept me."He said.

"' Cept Spot, he's da leada of Brooklyn." Raven's mom nodded and smiled.

" Are you the Newsies who started that strike against Mr. Pulitzer about two years ago?" She asked. The Newsies nodded. " By the way I'm Mrs. Hill, Raven's mother if you haven't guessed yet."

"Tanks mamma, bye. I's love you." Mrs. Hill was about to leave when she turned around and asked, "Raven, are you going back out with them?"

"No, I plan on changing clothes for I's leave again mamma." She said. Jack looked at the other Newsies and gave them the signal that they should starts heading out to the loading dock. Raven waved good bye to them as they left. She turned and ran upstairs to her room to get changed. When she came downstairs she had on a light blue dress, black lace-up shoes and her long thin black hair was tied back in a light blue ribbon that matched her dress.

She carried a small wicker basket filled with fruit with her as she walked around the town. She wondered if she'd see any of the Newsies selling their papers.

" Hey gorgeous!" A voice called out to her. Raven pretended not to hear it and continued walking. "Lovely, answer me!" It called again. Raved decided to see who it was. Two medium sized boys stood behind her, with mischiefs smiles on their faces. She automatically knew they weren't Newsies by the way they talked and looked. Raven could do one of two things, shout for help assuming they where going to hurt her or stick up for herself and fight back; she chose to fight back. 

"Go away!" She yelled back. It was weak but she didn't care. The two boys didn't move back, instead they moved closer.

"Uh oh." Raven said softly to herself. She reached in her basket and pulled out one of her oranges. With all of her strength she heaved it at the two boys, amazingly she hit one of them in the chest. 

"Why you little......" Said the boy who had gotten hit. They began to run towards her, to which Raven broke in to a sprint across the town. They followed her every move. One of them ran around the other way and arrived in front of her. He attempted to grab her arm, but she drew it back and spit in his face then took off the other direction. Raven tripped on the sidewalk and twisted her ankle, causing her to fall to the ground in a puddle, getting the back of her dress soaking wet. The two boys were right next to her, one of them grabbed her arms and pulled them back, so she couldn't hit them. The other one kicked the basket out of his was spilling the fruit on the ground 

"Now doll face we's wasn't gonna hurt you's, but now dat you decided to make it hard on yourself; we're gonna have ta do something about it...."

" No!" Raven screamed. "Let me go!" She hopped someone would hear her and come to the rescue. 

"Shut up." One of them growled at her.

"I'm crazy! You's wouldn't hit a crazy person wouldja?" She asked.

"You's lie' n." The other said. By that time Jack, David, Kid Blink and Racetrack had heard the screams and began to look for her. They decided to go down the street her neighborhood was. Sure enough there she was on her knees with the two boys on either side of her. Jack walked down the street and went around the boy who was in front of her.

" Morris, Oscar, didn't you's know ain' t good to bet up goils?" Jack asked tapping Morris on the shoulder.

"It gives you's a bad name." Said Racetrack sticking his face in Oscar's. Morris got up and faced Jack.

"And what's it to you's dat we bet up dis goil?" He asked.

"Well considering she comes from my part of the town, I'm guessing you'll get in trouble with the cops boys." Said David. 

"Dey don't care what we do to you, dey wouldn't even listen to you's."

"Dey will now." Said Kid Blink. Oscar glared at him, then let go a Raven's arms, letting her fall backwards. The two brothers were now standing together, realizing that they couldn't do anything anymore, they began to run away from them . "You trader hang' n out wit da Newsies!" They yelled back.

" Are you's ok?" Racetrack asked her.

"No." Raven pouted.

"Did da Delancey's rough you's up good?" Kid Blink asked. Les came running up to them, wondering what was going on. David grabbed him and sat him on his lap. Raven took out her now badly sprained ankle to show them. It was laying there at an odd angle. "I's tripped while runnin' away from dem." Jack, Racetrack and Kid Blink helped Raven up David took his brothers hand along with the basket and the six of them walked back to Raven's house.

*********

"Oh my god what happened to you Raven?!" Mrs. Hill asked, when they came in the door. Racetrack and Jack sat her down in a chair, David helped her get her shoe off on the foot that was hurt.

"Mrs. Hill she jus' ran in to a couple of boys who thought it would be fun if dey knocked 'er down." Said Jack. "She'll be ok, nuttin' to worry 'bout." Raven's ankle was purple and swollen. Les thought this was real interesting, he reached out his hand to touch it, but David swatted it away. 

"Don't Les."

"Why David?"

"Because, it 'il hurt 'er." Said Racetrack. Les nodded still not understanding why he couldn't touch it. 

"Les, would you's a like cookie?" Raven asked him.

"Yeah!" Les exclaimed.

"Mamma..." Said Raven. Mrs. Hill went in to the kitchen followed by Les.

" Raven I don't think he should have a cookie right now...." David argued. 

" It 'il keep his hands off my ankle Davey." Mrs. Hill re-entered the living room, with Les right beneath her. "Come to think of it, boys would you like to stay for breakfast?"

"Sure, Mrs. Hill, but let me get da rest of us." Said Jack.

"And let me tell my mom I'm not going to be there for breakfast." Said David. "Les you stay here." David was about to leave with Jack , then turned around and took Les's cookie. "After breakfast." He and Jack left the house closing the door behind them. Mrs. Hill herded the rest in to the kitchen. Raven crawled up the stairs to get some dry clothes on. When she came back down, Jack and David had arrived back with the rest of the Newsies.

They all sat around the table. Mrs. Hill gave them food and left the room.

" I's haven't had a breakfast like dis in nevah." Said Kid Blink. Les was so short he could barely see over the table, never mind what was on his plate. Spot thought this was kind of funny. Racetrack was working his was around the yoke so he wouldn't break it. David noticed that his brother couldn't see, along with Raven and some of the other Newsies.

"David, do you's want a higher ting for Les to sit on?" She asked. David nodded. "Ok." Raven started to get up from the table.

"Sit down Raven, I'll get a book or something for 'im to sit on. We's don't want you to hurt your ankle no more." Racetrack got up and went in search of something for Les to sit on. The rest of the Newsies looked at Raven and laughed. Raven looked confused at why they were laughing. Racetrack returned with a stack of big books for Les, he handed them to David who put them under Les, then came back to his seat.

" So what do you's boys do aftah sell' n papes all day?" Raven asked.

"We's usually go and jus' do tings of our enjoyment." Said Skittery. "Race heah always goes out to da poka hall aftah he's done." Racetrack nodded in agreement to Skittery's statement. Raven excused herself to get some more food for her and anyone else who wanted some.

"You's like Raven.." Said Mush in a sing-song.

"Shut up." Said Racetrack. Jack looked down at Les who was busy eating his bacon and egg white David had cut up for him. 

"Les what do you's tink?" Les just stared at Jack oddly and said, "Can I's have my cookie now?" Jack laughed at him. 

"I's ain' t your brudder Les, Davey is." Les looked over at David.

"David can I?"

"No." Said David not looking at him. "Finish your food first." Les turned his head to the other side to see Spot. "Spot....do you's want da rest of my bacon?" Spot just blinked at him and said nothing. "Do you?" Spot looked at Jack who shrugged.

"Tell ya what Les, you's your bacon and I'll eat my egg yoke.... we's 'ill race." Said Raven who had just come back. Les nodded.

"You's gotta shake on it first." Said Racetrack.

"Oh yeah." Said Les. He spit on his hand and held it out to Raven. Raven, confused did the same. The two began eating as fast as they could. David was making sure is brother didn't choke on his food.

"I win!" Les shouted with a piece of bacon hanging out of his mouth. Everyone laughed at him, because of the bacon. "What? What?" Said Les confused. Jack put the piece of bacon back in his mouth. "We don't mean to eat 'n run, but we's gotta finish sell' n papes." Jack paused and looked at Raven.. "You's can come if you want, we'll carry you's." Raven thought a while. It's not that she didn't want to go, but she had other things to do. She knew her mother would want her to do some chores today and she'd have to look for a job. "Well I'd love ta but, I's gotta look for a job."

" How 'bout be' n a Newsie?" Kid Blink suggested.

"I don't know Blink." Said Raven doubtful. Kid Blink pressed her to come, saying it would be fun and really no work at all; the last part he told her was kind of a lie. Finally after the Newsies pursued her in to coming with them, she reclined to come. They set off to sell papes after the Newsies had offered to help her clean the dishes. Racetrack gave Raven some of his papes. He, Raven, Kid Blink and Spot went off together. After selling most of their papes they sat down to take a rest. Raven rubbed her ankle, the swelling and purpleness of it had gone down some. Spot took of his cap and ran his hands through his hair. Racetrack jingled the left over money in hid pocket. Good. He had enough money to play at least three games of black- jack that night assuming he lost. Kid Blink just sat there staring off in to the sinking pale orange and yellow sun.

"Your family's pretty nice." Said Racetrack. "Your mom's real sweet." Raven smiled at him. 

"Tanks."

"Hey I's don't mean ta pry but, jus' out of curiosity wheah's your pop?"Spot asked Raven stared at Spot as if he had asked her to jump of the Brooklyn bridge. "Well?" Raven swallowed.

" He couldn't make it, work." She said quickly.

"Waiting for Chicago to become dat big city, he said it would be?" Racetrack asked. Raven nodded. Kid Blink stood up and stretched is arms out and yawned. "We's should be getting home.....Raven if you's wanna come wit us.." Raven shook her head.

"No, Blink I's gotta get home, my mamma wants me der tonight." The Newsies nodded. Raven got up. "I'll try to sell des on my way home." She said. Raven waved good- bye and set off in the direction of her home.

********

When she reached her home she still had one or two papes left. As Raven entered her house a odd feeling come over her, something wasn't right. Raven decided it was nothing. "I'm home mamma!" Raven called. No answer. Raven sighed and walked to the kitchen. " Mamma! I'm -." Raven voice quieted down. "What are you's doin' heah?"

"What's the matter Rave? Aren't you glad to see your father?" Father. The word stuck to Raven like hot unwanted glue.

"I's jus' came heah to get some money, dat's all fadder." Raven managed to choke. He gave her an odd look. Raven raced up to her room, grabbed some money, changed in to some pants and a shirt and climbed out the window to avoid him. On her way to the poker hall she ran in to Racetrack. 

" Hey Raven, what's wit da clothing change?" He asked. _An odd question_. Raven thought. "I want to keep my character in da poka hall Race." She said. Raven looked around quickly to see if he had followed her, then said, " Come on le's go." Raven grabbed his hand with hers and lead him towards the poker hall.

"You's forgot your hat Raven." Said Boy when they reached their table. Raven patted her head with her hand realizing she had forgotten it.

"Oh well, come on le's play." She said sitting down. Racetrack sat down next to her.

"What's wrong wit you's Raven?" Racetrack asked picking up his cards.

"Noting Race. What makes you's tink der's somein' wrong wit me?" Raven smiled at him. "Say you's wanna be partners?" Racetrack looked at her confused.

"In what?" 

"Da poka game silly." Raven ruffled her hair with her hand. Racetrack smiled and nodded. After a while of playing about four rounds of poker, to which she and Racetrack lost everyone of them. They didn't mind that they were losing, just as long as they where having fun. Raven had begun to forget about what was waiting at home for her. Racetrack yawned and set his last losing hand on the table.

"I'm done for tonight fella's." He said. Racetrack got up from the table and begun to leave, then turned to see that Raven wasn't following him. "Aren't you's done?" He asked. Raven shook her head. "No. I's still got money for anothah round." She lied. "But I'll save it til tommra." She got up from the table. The two walked out of the poker hall. They got to the road that divided them. Raven walked down her street a little bit then turned around to watch Racetrack go in to the lodging house. Then she headed to her own home. She crept in to the house so not to wake anyone. Raven was half way up the stairs, when he entered the room. 

"Where have you been young lady?!" He shouted. Raven stopped dead in her tracks. She slowly turned to face him. 

"Come down here, right now!" Raven obeyed his harsh order. Now they stood face to face. A position in which Raven would not like to have been in. "I was at da poka hall fadder." Said Raven, her voice shaking with each word.

"What is this? Some New York slang? Talk properly!" Raven cringed at the smell of her fathers breath. He grabbed her face and slammed her against the wall. "Don't make that face at me!"

"Yes fadder." Raven stammered. He drew his hand back smacked it against her right cheek, sending her head reeling the other way. 

" Thomas leave her alone!" Her mother called from the kitchen. She too was shaking on every word.

"You! Stay out of this Meryl!" He shouted pointing and angry finger at her.

"Stop it! Let me go!" Raven finally managed to scream. He said nothing, instead stepped on her sprain ankle and applied pressure. "Ow!!" Raven shrieked in pain.

"Quit screaming you stupid bitch or I'll give you something to scream about!" With that he withdrew from his coat pocket a small knife. Ravens eyes grew at the sight of the blade. 

"No..." She breathed.

" Thomas don't!" He stared at Raven for a couple seconds then slashed her other cheek with the knife, a line of blood ran down her face. He let go of Raven and began to walked towards her mother. Raven took that opportunity to make and mad dash for the door. She ran down the street to David's house, she climbed the fire escape that lead to his window. She tapped on it lightly. "Come on, come on open da window." In a few seconds the window opened to reveal David's face. "What happen to you?" He asked letting her in his room. "I's had a problem at home...."

"It's not your mom is it?"

"No." Said Raven, fighting back her tears. "Can stay heah for da night?"

"I don't know Raven..."

"Please David, I can't go back home." Raven pleaded. Les had got woken up by their small talk. He walked in to David's room. "What go' n on?" He asked sleepily. Before either of them had a chance to answer there was a knock at heir door. 

"Oh god, it's him." Raven whispered. When no one answered the door, the knocking turned in to banging.

"He's going to wake my parents..." Said David worried. Sure enough his sister Sarah had crawled out of bed and was heading to the door. David shot out of his room and ran in front of his sister. 

" David what are you doing up?" She asked.

"Nothing." David lied. 

"Then move David, I have to get the door." Said Sarah trying to pass David. But he wouldn't let her. "It's just a person selling something Sarah." 

"David." Sarah warned. David sighed and let her pass, since there was no more banging he thought whoever Raven was running from had gone. Sarah opened the door, there was no one at the door anymore. 

"Look out Raven!" Les warned from David's room. Raven turned around to see her father in the window. She screamed and fell backwards on to the floor.

"Found you." He breathed evilly. David and Sarah ran in to his room.

"Les, run!" Sarah yelled. Les ran to her. David came to Raven's side.

"Are you ok?" Raven didn't say anything and continued to stared horrified at what stood before her. David turned to Les and Sarah. "Sarah, take Les out of here, get help!" He commanded. Sarah picked up Les and hurried to the phone and dialed for the police to come. 

"Get the hell away from her!" David yelled at him.

"You have no right to talk to me that way if you knew what was good for you boy." He hissed. "No one will get hurt if Raven will just come with me quickly and quietly."

"Never!" David yelled at him getting in his face. " Raven run the other way I'll be with you in a second.

"I'll try." Said Raven getting up off the floor. She started to hop to the door, he father shoved past David and grabbed her right arm and twisted it. Raven screamed in pain. Les turned around and buried his face in Sarah's nightgown, Sarah covered his ears so he wouldn't hear anything. He pulled Raven closed to him. "Why couldn't you have been a boy? Then we wouldn't have this problem!" He shouted at her. Raven tried to pull away from him with no luck, he began to drag her towards the door. Raven continued to scream and pull. Finally with all his strength he lifted her over his shoulders and carried her out the door and down the hallway. With in minutes they could hear them outside, just below David's room. David thrusted on his coat he turned to Sarah and the softly whimpering Les.

"I have to get her away from him." He said firmly. 

"To dear God let me go!" Raven screamed. Tears were streaming down her face now. He took out his small knife again and slashed her other still red cheek. In the gleam of knife she could see David behind him. 

" Why are you wearing pants and a shirt? Do you think that'll make you look like and boy and please me?" Raven swallowed her tears and didn't answer him. Angered at his daughters silence he curled his fingers to make fist, drew back his arm and punched her square in the eye; this sent her flying across the street leaving her left sleeve with him. David had seen enough of his friend getting beat up, he ran towards him and jumped on to him trying to knock him over.

" Raven run to Jack!" He hollered at her, still beating on her fathers head. Raven nodded and raced for the lodging house.

********

Meanwhile inside the lodging house some of the boys where having a lively conversation. " Raven is da most sweetest goil I's evah met." Said Kid Blink. Racetrack nodded. 

"She's flawless , perfect in every way, I'd say she's a pretty good match for me."

Jack laughed at him. "Yeah, she loses all her poka games like you's" Spot groaned.

"Please Race she can't be flawless, she's gotta have some quirk in 'er we's don't know about." Jack smiling face quickly disappeared. 

"What's da mattah Jacky-boy?" Spot asked concerned. Jack looked around the room in silence. "Do you hear dat?" He asked getting up from his bunk. Jack walked to the window and looked out, he spotted Raven down on the street at the door. "'Ey! Der's someone out heah! But whoevah it is I's can't tell." Jack walked away from the window and went downstairs. Raven cries came more clearer to him as he go closer to the door. Jack swung open the door to reveal a beaten up, cold, and terrified Raven. Her estate surprised him. Jack stood there staring at her for a moment before letting her in. He lead her upstairs to the bunk room. The Newsies exchanged confused and concerned glances.

" David's still outside doin' stuff." Was the first thing Raven said.

"What kind of stuff?" Jack asked. Raven shrugged. Just then David burst through the door, he too was a bit messed up, but not as bad as Raven. 

"Good you made it." He said.

" What's goin' on heah?" Racetrack demanded. David looked at Raven then to the rest of the Newsies.

"I'm not quiet sure what's going on, just let Raven stay here for awhile and don't ask any questions guys."

" Does he know I'm heah Davey?" Raven asked.

"No. I blocked his view with my fist while you ran here." Jack nodded he took Raven's hand and lead her to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Spot looked over to Racetrack and whispered. "She I's told ya she had a quirk Race."

"Dat's not quirk Spot." The two left it at that. When Jack and Raven came back from the bathroom she had ice rapped in a cloth over her right bruised eye, her cuts had been washed and were bandaged. Raven laid down on David's bed and David sat on Les's.

Most of them agreed there was no more to be said and it was time to go to bed. Skittery reached over and turned out the light. Spot glared at the silent Raven in the dark. He knew there was more to this than she or David had told them and he wasn't about to let it slide.

*********

In the morning Raven was still sleeping when everyone else had gotten dressed and were ready for the day. Spot wanted to ask Raven a couple questions about what had happened, more out of curiosity than concern. He gently shook her , with no success. He tried again this time getting nothing but a annoyed moan.

" Spot stop it, leave 'er alone." Said Mush. Spot looked at Mush, but didn't back away.

"Mush I's don't want 'er lay' n around all day." Spot argued. Mush rolled his eyes at him and walked away. Jack walked in to the room fixing his cowboy hat and red handkerchief.

"Spot do you's plan on stayin' heah for da day?" Jack asked. Spot half shook his head and nodded it. "I'll stay heah until she wakes up, we's don't want 'er freaking out wit no one to comfort 'er." Jack nodded then walked away. About ten minutes later the Newsies were ready to head out to the loading dock, no one felt high spirited enough to go to Tibby's that morning. Spot paced back and forth across the room waiting for Raven to wake up. He was rehearsing the questions he wanted to ask her. Every once an awhile Raven would make sounds and roll around in her bed. Spot stopped pacing and stared out the window at his fellow friends selling their newspapers.

" Why are you's still heah?" Raven asked. Spot jumped five feet at the sound of her voice.

"Don't do dat!" He shouted at her. Raven sunk back in her covers hurt by Spot's tone. 

" I's wanted to ask you's some questions and I'd like strait answers." Spot said firmly.

"Good luck." Raven mumbled to him as she threw back her covers and sat up. Raven faced Spot to hear his questions about whatever it was he wanted to ask her about.

"Who was person dat roughed you's up last night?"

"My fadder." Raven said very softly hoping Spot wouldn't hear her. Spot suspicious face turned in to a concerned one. He attempted to sit down next to her, but she just moved away from him. "What was you's otah question Mr. Conlon?" She asked staring at the floor. 

"Why?" Was all Spot said.

"Why what?"

" Why do he um...hurt you's?"

"Because he wishes I's was a boy." She said. "I's don't wanna talk 'bout it." She added.

"Ok." Said Spot. Raven didn't hear him and continued to protest.

".... because you's have no idea what I's goin' through-" Spot instantly became offended by this statement. 

"Excuse you's? It jus' so happens dat I too was beat by my fadder, so you's have no right to accuse me of not knowing what you're goin' through! You know what I's did about it? I's ran away from da problem!" He yelled loudly at her. " It looks as if you's doin' jus' da same...." He said more calmly and sympathetically. Raven shuddered a hush crying stream. Spot put his arm around her and scooted closer to her. Raven buried her face in his chest and began to cry. "It ain' t fair Spot.... da real reason we's moved is to get away from 'im." Raven said in between sobs. Spot bent down and kissed her lightly on the forehead. 

"I's don't know if dis 'il make you's feel any bettah, but Racetrack said dat you n' 'im would be a great match and dat your perfect and real sweet and nice....all dat good stuff." Raven lifted her head up at stared at him for awhile. 

"Did he really say dat or are you's jus' making it up?" Spot pointed to himself a smug smile came across him. 

"Me? Make tings up?" He shook his head. "Nevah."

Raven cracked a small smile, Spot smiled back at her. 

"Do you's wanna go out 'n get somein' to eat?" He asked, standing up.

"Oh no I's can't go back out der, what if he's lookin' for me right now?" Said Raven. Spot thought about her question. 

"Yer right, how bout I's go out and get you somein' to eat?" Raven nodded.

"If anyone asks were you's are I'll tell 'em dat you've gone off and 'il be back soon."

"Sounds like a good deal to me." Said Spot smiling. He turned around walked down the stairs, Raven rushed to the window in time to see him step out of the lodging house and set off down the noisy streets off Manhattan. Raven figured she'd better keep away from the window in case he was looking for her. For the next fifteen minutes Raven sat in the middle of the bunkroom holding her legs to her chest rocking back and forth on her butt awaiting for someone to come back. At the sound of the door opening downstairs Raven's first impulse was to slide under the bed; assuming it was her father she took no chances. 

"Raven?! Are you's up der?!" It was Racetrack. Thank God. She heard him coming up the stairs , the door creaked open silently. Racetrack wandered around the room looking for her. Raven sneezed and Racetrack whirled around and lifted up the covers. "Der you's are!" He shouted happy with his findings. 

"Shh." Said Raven putting her finger to her lips. 

"Sorry. What are you's doin' undah heah Rave?" He asked crawling under the bed with her. "Hiding." Said Raven.

"From what? Da Delancey's ?" Racetrack joked. Raven shook her head.

"No. Him." 

"Oh. Look I's brought you's some breakfast! It ain' t much but still..." Said Racetrack holding up a paper bag. "Hmm. Spot went out fifteen minutes ago to look for food for me." Said Raven. Racetrack reached in to the paper bag and pulled out a shiny red apple and some bread. "I's didn't see 'im." He said as handed her the bread.

"Where'd you get dis?" Raven asked in amazement.

"Da nuns." Raven looked at him confused. "Dey huh give us food when we's out der sellin' papes." Racetrack explained. He breathed on the apple then buffed it with his shirt and gave it to her. Raven had a impulse to kiss him, strange but still she figured if he liked her he wouldn't mind much right? Instead she took a bit out of her apple.

"Good huh?" He asked. Raven nodded unable to speak with a mouthful of apple. Racetrack leaned over and ruffled her hair, a bit afraid he might have done something else she started choking on her apple.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, jus' dyin'." Raven gasped. Raven quickly retrieved her breath. Raven bit her lower lip and looked everywhere but at him. Then quickly kissed him on the cheek then backed away. Racetrack was confused at this action. 

"What was dat for?" He asked. Raven shrugged. 

"I's thought dat you's wouldn't mind, cause Spot said....um dat you's liked me and uh....he said dat you's thought dat I's was nice 'n good stuff like dat." Said Raven staring at the floor making circles with her finger.

"Raven!" Spot yelled from downstairs.

"We's up heah!" Raven shouted not realizing that when he had left there was only one person there.

"Who 'we's'?" Spot asked himself. When he came in the room he moaned. "Come Raven don't pull dis!" He walked up to the bunk they were under, Racetrack reached out and grabbed Spot's leg. "Ah!" He scream. Spot dropped to his side and lifted up the covers. "Heya Race.....what are you two doing undah heah?" He asked crawling under. 

"Hiding." They both said in unison. Raven and Racetrack laughed. Spot took out his paper bag and was about to take out the food when Racetrack lifted up his paper bag.

Spot frowned at him. "Damn you Race, I was suppose to get 'er food."

"Well maybe you two's got different tings." Raven suggested. Racetrack shook his head.

"No. Da only way we's got different tings is if Spot heah stole what he brought you's." Spot blushed. "Actually I's did steal it." Said Spot embarrassed. Raven put her hands on her hips and frowned at the both of them. "You know you's coulda gone to my house and ask my mudder for food....... nevah mind my fadder's der he'll probably ask you's questions 'bout were I' am...." Just then Kid Blink lifted up the covers and stuck his head under. "Race what are ya- hi Spot- what are ya doin'?" He asked. 

"Hiding." Kid Blink was lost on that one.

"I don't get it." They choose to ignore his question and continue talking. Minutes later Jack's voice came in to play. 

"Shifts." He said leaning against the wall.

"Ow! What?" Said Kid Blink as he hit his head on the bunk.

"Shifts." Jack repeated walking towards them. "Everyone takes shifts watchin' 'er; and right now it's my turn. So you's dree beat it."

"Aw Jack I's jus' got 'eah!" Kid Blink moaned. "Can't I's stay wit you's?"

"No. Da only double shift is Davey and Les....also whoever comes aftah da first shift bring 'er food. Buh bye now!" Said Jack waving his hand at them and smiling. Kid Blink scooted his head out from under the bed and Spot and Racetrack crawled out. Just as they were leaving Racetrack turned around. "Hey Jacky-boy uh how long are da shifts?"

Jack thought for a moment "Two- hours" Racetrack nodded. The three left the lodging house. Jack turned to Raven. "Do we's havta stay undah heah? It's a little cramped." Raven shook her head. They moved out from under the bed and stood up. Jack looked her up and down. "Hmm. I's tink what we's need ta do heah is get you's some new clothes." He said.

"But I's didn't bring any clothes wit me." Raven protested.

"You's 'il use Race's, your about his size." Said Jack taking a pair of Racetrack's pants a shirt and a cap. "Heah. Put des on." Raven obeyed him and walked in to the bathroom. When she came out Jack couldn't help laughing at her.

"What's so funny?" She demanded.

"Nothing, jus' you's look like Race dat's all." Raven said nothing. She wasn't very comfortable with Jack he was nice to her but there was something about him she didn't like, then again she always fell for the odd balls in the group.

"Um who comes aftah me?"

" Skittery I tink.....yeah." Jack look at her eye. "Um how's your eye feel?"

" It still hurts..." The time passed by slowly only action that took place between the two of them were short to the point emotionless conversations. After Jack left the was some time before Skittery came. Raven was looking at herself in the mirror. 

"Hey Race...what are you's doin' heah? It' my shift." Said Skittery when he came in. Raven smiled to herself deciding she would fool around with Skittery.

" I was jus' waiting for you's to come before I's left." Skittery was confused now.

"But Jack was heah ...not you's- hey! Were's Raven?" Raven turned around and took off her cap. "Hey! You's ain' t Race....nice joke Raven. Where are your otah clothes?" Raven pointed to a pile on the bed. Raven stuck her hands in Racetrack's pockets and pulled out some cards, a poker chip and two coins. Raven walked over to her pile of clothes and took out three more coins from her pant pocket and put them in Racetrack's pocket. Skittery smiled and nodded to himself, he knew that Raven liked Racetrack in some way but he wasn't sure what.

" Skittery ....."

"Yeah?"

"I smell." Skittery laughed at her. 

"You wanna take a shower?" Raven nodded. He directed her over to bathroom, Raven stepped in one of the showers, stuck her tongue out at him and shut the curtain. Skittery sat on the little stool that was next to the shower. One by one Raven threw pieces of clothing of Racetrack's out through a little slit. Raven turned on the shower, hot water flowed all over her body. "Mmm, dis is nice. Skittery wheah are you's?" Skittery snapped out of his trance of staring at her.

"Right heah Raven."

"Oh...don't peek." She said with a smile. Skittery nodded silently. He sat up in his seat and stared strait ahead, no longer looking at Raven. 

"So how did your mudder come up wit da name 'Raven'?" He asked. No answer. He looked back at her. Raven stuck her head out of the shower, her wet hair dripping everywhere. 

"What?"

" Where'd your mudder get da name 'Raven'?"

"Oh. Well it was mainly because I's look like a Raven...Dark black hair, dark green eyes, dark tanned skin. Tings like dat. What about your name?"

" Me? Well Skittery's jus' a nick name."

"What's your real name?" Skittery smiled at her.

"Dat's for me to know and you's to find out." Raven turned off the water, which was Skittery's cue to leave. After he had gone in to a different room, Raven drew back the curtain's and stepped out on to the cold wet floor. She grabbed a nearby towel and rapped it around herself. She picked up Racetrack's clothes and walked in to the bunkroom were Skittery was. "Where do I put des?" Skittery looked up.

"Jus' drow 'em somewheah." Raven dropped them on the floor next to her feet. She walked over to Racetrack's bunk and grabbed another shirt and pants. Raven turned around and gestured her head to the direction of the door.

" You's gotta leave now." Skittery did as he was told and once again went in to a different room. After she was dressed they engaged in a conversation about the weather and the fact that September was coming near. Raven told him stories about her school days back in Chicago. It was then that Skittery got the idea of having Jack and David go back to her house and get certain items of her's. When it was time for Skittery to leave he picked up his hat and remaining unsold newspapers and headed towards the door.

"Skittery, Who comein' aftah you?"

"Kid Blink." Said Skittery not looking at her. With that said he opened the door and went outside. Raven fiddled with the bottons on her shirt, unbuttoning and buttoning them. At one point one of them came off, Raven quickly shoved it in her pocket hoping that Racetrack wouldn't notice. A few minutes later both Kid Blink and Racetrack came running in to the lodging house. Raven looked confused. 

"Hold on, I's thought dat only Blink was suppose to come-why is you's heah Race?"

"I felt like comein'" Racetrack paused and looked at her shirt. "Looks like you's lost a button der." Raven looked down.

"Darn I was hoping you's wouldn't notice-you ain' t mad are ya?"

"Do I look mad?" He asked smiling. Raven shook her head. Kid Blink pulled up a chair and sat down. 

"You's smell like soap." He said.

"Yeah I took a shower."

"Well dat explains da new clothes." He added Racetrack shook his head at her.

"Dear me, da rate you's is goin' I ain' t gonna have no clothes left." Raven blushed. Racetrack looked at his bed and noticed his pants for tomorrow had been moved from underneath the pillow. "What were you doin' wit dos?" He asked pointing to the pants.

"Nothing." Racetrack raised his eyebrow at her. Kid Blink looked at her oddly. He opened his mouth but Jack's voice interrupted him. "Race! Blink! What are you's two doin' up der?!" He hurried up the steps. He frowned at the two of them when he reached the bunkroom. " Race I though I's said no double shifts but Davey 'n Les?"

"Yeah well Blink and I were discussing switch' n shifts Jack." Said Racetrack getting off his chair. Kid Blink looked up at Racetrack. 

"What? Race we's nevah-"

"Hush., I don't wanna get in trouble heah. Jus' do it."

"Fine." Blink growled at him, getting out of his chair. He and Jack left the lodging house and Racetrack resumed his place in front of Raven. 

"Race what else do you's do besides play poka?" Racetrack was a bit surprised by this question. "I go to da horse races...I lose all of dos too." He said embarrassed. Raven smiled at him.

" Don't be ashamed Race, I'd probably suck too." Racetrack slugged her softly in the shoulder. "Ow!" Racetrack fell back out of his chair.

"What'd I do?! I'm sorry!" Racetrack shouted, surprised he had hit her that hard.

" It's not your fault Race...an old bruise where he hit me awhile back." But Racetrack wasn't listening to her, he continued to run about the room in a panic. 

"Oh God! Do you's need a ice pack?! Do we's even have 'n ice pack?! What is an ice pack? I don't know!" Raven grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her. "Hi." Said Racetrack sheepishly.

"It's ok Race, you's didn't do nothing. I'm fine." Said Raven smiling. Racetrack swallowed. "Dat's good...you's hurtin' me arm." Raven let go of him, letting him fall backwards. "Sorry...I's didn't mean ta grab you's dat hard." She said helping him up.

"You's wanna do somein' sides talking?" Racetrack looked at her strangely.

"Like what?" Raven shrugged.

"I don't know we's could make up some game." Racetrack thought for a while. He snaps his fingers and shouted, "I's got an idea! It's dis real fun game me 'n da boys use to play when we's was smaller." Racetrack went in to a long explanation about the game that they played where they would turn the bunkroom in to a obstacle course and whoever went through it successfully five times would win. Raven agreed to play this odd game. They began setting up obstacle course and started playing. 

" Hey! I can't get from dis bunk to dat one Racetrack, you's got longer legs den me!" Raven shouted. Racetrack stopped walking across the showers and went over to help Raven across the bunks. "I thought dat you's couldn't help me." Said Raven as he took her hand. "Yeah, well we's 'il make dis an exception." Raven was almost across when her left foot slipped and she came tumbling down, Racetrack attempted to catch her but failed and ended up with a pile of legs and arms. Raven was laughing hysterically with some coughing in between laughs. "Well I's didn't see dat coming." Said Racetrack, he too started laughing hysterically. Outside Spot heard the crash and dashed up the stairs fearing someone was hurt.

"What happened heah?" Spot asked when he entered the bunkroom. "It looks like a tornado hit dis place." Racetrack stood up with Raven hanging on him. 

"What are you's talkin' 'bout Spot?" Racetrack joked. Before Spot had a chance to answer the bunk Raven was trying to get across fell down. Raven buried her face in Racetrack's shirt and started laughing again. Racetrack just smiled at the annoyed Spot trying to conceal his laughter.

"Maybe I' should come back when dis place is cleaned up." Said Spot backing away from them.

"Please do." Racetrack managed to choke out. Spot turned around and left Racetrack and Raven with smug smiles on their faces. Racetrack made sure he was gone before they resumed their play.

"Le's jus' say you's gotta jump though da hole instead." Said Racetrack eyeing the knocked over bunk. After twenty minutes Racetrack had finished his five rounds with Raven close beneath with four rounds. "Ok le's clean up fast-real fast." Raven suggested . Racetrack nodded. They managed to clean up just before Spot came back. Racetrack left with a stupid pleased smile on his face. After he had left Spot faced Raven. What were you's guys doin'?" He asked annoyed.

" Playing a game." Said Raven blushing.

"What game? Da 'Trash da bunkroom and see how many different ways you's can get yelled at'?" Raven shook her head still smiling. Spot got up in her still smiling face.

"You's tink dis is funny don't you's?" Raven didn't like Spot being to close to her at this point and shoved him away. "Aw Spot we's was jus' havein' a little fun..no harm done."

"Dis ain' t really your place, so you's don't got no right to mess it up." He said getting in her face once again. Raven's smile quickly disappeared. "It ain' t really your place neithah so I'd stop talkin' if I was you's and go back to Brooklyn where you's belong!" Said Raven raising her voice. Spot was unfazed by that comment because he had been told that a million times. Spot licked his lips. "Well maybe you's should jus' go back home where you belong! Evah since Racetrack brought you's heah we's been having nothing but trouble! In fact we's were jus' fine til you's came!" 

"Maybe it's killing you dat I'm getting most of the attention and you's ain' t ya spoiled little brat!" Spot took offence to this one.

"Brat?! I's ain' t no brat!"

"Really? Well you's sure actin' like one! Being all up tight about upper class goils!" Spot was thrown off guard and didn't know what to say for a while. Raven, assuming he didn't get what she meant continued to explain. " You's tink upper class goil are nothing but trouble in fact I's bet if you's were to meet one on da street you's-." Intense anger was building up inside him. "Go!!" He shouted. Raven stopped talking and stared at him.

"What?" She asked hurt.

" Get out! I have had enough of you's!" Raven shoulders sunk down from their tense position and walked towards the door, she swung it open with great force and turned around to face a very angry Spot. " Fine! I's thought you's were understanding but I guess I was wrong. I'll go alright seeing you don't care what happens to me, maybe you will when your ass gets in big trouble!" With Raven walked out the door slamming it behind her. Spot ran to the window. "Wait! Raven come back!" He called after her , but she couldn't hear him. Spot sat down on his bunk. "Oh God what have I done?" Spot said to himself. "I always do dis. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Said Spot smacking himself in the head. He must have fallen asleep because when he woke up he had Jack, David and Racetrack staring angrily down at him. "Hi fella's. Heh what's going on?" He asked pretending he didn't know what was happening. 

"Where's Raven?" David asked him. Spot shrugged. "Where is she?!" David asked again with more force.

"I don't know!" Spot yelped.

"Ok den how about dis question, why'd she leave? You's must know da answer to dat." Racetrack asked. Spot thought of a good excuse for her leaving.

" She left because she was tiered of being cooped up in heah all day....I tried to stop 'er but she ran off." The others exchanged glances.

"Dat don't make sense Spot." Said Racetrack. " You's got any otah excuses?"

"Excuses? You call dos excuses? I'm tellin' da truth!" Les sighed and began to pull on David's pants. 

"What is it Les?"

" You guys, le's stop arguing about what happened and go fine her!" Racetrack backed off Spot and turned to Jack and the others. 

"Da kid's right.." Racetrack turned to face Spot "Trust me Spot I' am gonna find out why she left." He turned back to Jack. "I'll check the poka hall."

"I'll take a look at my house." David announced. Spot sighed and got up off his bed.

"I'll look at the bar." Jack nodded at Kid Blink.

"Blink and I 'il take 'er house. Le's move." With that the Newsies set off on their places.

David followed by Les ran in to his house. "Has anyone seen Raven?"

"No Davey we's haven't." Said Sarah. "Why what's wrong.?"

"She missing."

"Hey Sam has a goil named Raven come in?" Sam shook his head.

"No Conlon. What does she look like?" Spot thought for awhile.

"'Bout dis tall, long black hair, green eyes...."

"She's got dis beautiful black hair, lovely dark green eyes, around my height... she come in heah? Said Racetrack. "No?" Racetrack sighed and turned around.

"Da house is pretty dark Jack...are you's sure she 's in der?" Kid Blink asked concerned.

"No, but we's gotta check." Said Jack peering in to a window. "I don't see nobody. Come on le's go in."

"Jack." Kid Blink pleaded. " Hey I tink I's hear someone coming."

"Jack! Blink!" Said a figure coming towards them.

"Racetrack be quiet!" Jack hissed. Racetrack said no more and silently walked over to them. "See anyting yet?" Both boys shook their heads.

"We's were jus' about to go in." Said Jack crawling around to the front of the house . He stood up pushed against the door, which opened with great ease. "Odd da door was unlocked." Said Jack silently to himself. They crept in to the house, instantly they could hear the voices of a angry father and a trembling Raven. Racetrack attempted to make a run up the stairs but Jack grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down. "Raven's up der!" Racetrack complained. 

"We's 'il all go up slowly and silently." Racetrack nodded solemnly. They went up the stairs , the voices got closer each step they took. The more they got closer the more Racetrack wanted to run in there and save Raven, the more tighter Jack had to hold on to his shirt. "Let me go!" Racetrack hissed. "She''s gonna get hurt!" Soon they were close enough to see Raven , along with the horrified look on her face. 

"Awright Racetrack ..go!" Said Jack letting go of his shirt. Racetrack dashed the rest of the way up the stairs and stopped shortly at the door and peered in. He knocked gently on the wall to get Raven's attention. She slowly turned her head to see the smiling face of Racetrack. He sunk down to his knees and crawled in to the room. "Drow somein' at 'im Rave..." Racetrack ordered. Raven reached back and grabbed a vase with flowers in it, she heaved it at him, her attempt was blocked by his hand. " What are you doing?!" Raven didn't answer him and with one quick shove she smashed the vase in his face, glass and flower flew everywhere. Raven stood there for a moment staring at what she had done. Racetrack pulled on her pant leg. "Come on! Le's go!" Raven nodded. The two of them hurried out of the room with him close beneath. "Go! Go! Go! Hurry! He's right behind us!" Racetrack shouted. The four of the hurried out the door with David, Les, Mush and Skittery waiting for them. "Heah David come wit us and Kid Blink go wit dem, we's 'il take Raven to Medda's and you's guys run off to da lodge pretending like you's got Raven wit you's." Jack paused and looked around. "Where's Spot?" The Newsies shrugged. Jack shook his head and the two groups split in opposite directions. On the way to the lodging house Kid Blink's group saw Spot strolling down the street. Spot looked up to see four Newsies heading towards him with a much larger figure running after them.

"Uh oh, dis can't be good." As the group came closer Kid Blink grabbed Spot's collar and dragged him with them.

"It's your lucky day Spot, you's get ta be Raven." Said Kid Blink.

"Why me?!" 

"Because, you's were da one who told 'er ta leave!" Kid Blink growled. Spot nodded. When they reached the lodging house everyone hurried up the stairs and shut the door. Seconds later he bust through it. He eyed each one of them evilly. The tall man walked about the bunkroom, his stringy greasy long black hair hung in his face, his green eyes were not enchanting like Raven's, but were fulled with anger and vengeance. He stopped in front of Kid Blink, who just stood there and stared him in the eye. "You." He said softly but coldly pointing a finger at him. " I've seen you before...." He whirled around to face Les who pulled the covers up to eyes. "....And you! You little twirp! Where's your brother?! The mongrel who took my daughter!" Les didn't answer him, his was to afraid he might tell him were Raven was. The father took a step closer to Les attempting to hurt him but Mush slid in front of. "Da kid's off limits, you's 'il havta get through me first." Mush said firmly.

"Ok." Was all he said. He drew back his fist and hit Mush square in the mouth and nose knocking Mush to the ground.

"Mush!" Skittery cried out. He grabbed Les's arm and yanked him towards him. Les was now crying. Spot slowly took out his sling shoot and aimed it at the mans head, he released the strap letting the marble sail across the room.

" Quit crying, or I'll give you something to cry about!" He said lifting Les off the ground.

"Let me go!" Les cried. 

"I will when you tell me where Raven- Ow!" He shouted dropping Les to ground. He picked up the marble and threw it right back at Spot. Spot just laughed at him silently.

"You think your funny?" Spot shrugged.

"Do you!" Spot ducked as he threw a punch hitting the side of the bunk.

"Listen Raven ain' t heah, so beat it." Said Kid Blink. He glared at all of them before turning around he spotted Crutchy in the corner and walked over to him kicked his crutch out of beneath him and left.

****************

Jack, David and Racetrack had gotten Raven to Medda's safely. Raven sat down on a crate. Jack stood by the door and stood watch in case her father came, while David and Racetrack sat down next to her. 

"You're safe here." Said David.

"Medda's a nice lady, real sweet." Racetrack assured her. Raven nodded silently.

"Will da otahs be ok?" Racetrack nodded."Good." Jack left his post and David took over. Jack walked up the ramp and knocked on the door. "Medda." He whispered. "Medda." A tall women with red curls and blue eyes came out in a pink dress , with frills all over it. "Kelly is that you?" 

"Da one and only." Said Jack smiling, he moved out of her way and directed her to where Raven and Racetrack were. "Medda, dis is our friend Raven, she uh needs some help..got a problem at home." Jack explained.

"Oh, you poor little thing." Said Medda.

"Really I'm fine." Raven lied.

"Guys he's coming." David warned coming back inside. Racetrack and Jack helped Raven up.

"Now were do we's go?" Racetrack asked.

"Nowheah" Said Raven.

"What do you's mean nowheah?" Jack asked. "He gonna catch you's."

"I don't care....I can't keep on running away from 'im"

"She's right." Said David. Just the he burst through the door, Raven stood up to face him.

Her hands were trembling and her mouth ran dry. "Who are these people? More of your little friends?!"

"Yes sir." His fingers grew in to fists, he began walking towards her and Raven began to back up until she hit the wall. "Don't you 'yes sir' me!" 

"What am I suppose to say?" Raven asked her voice less shaky.

"You could come with me."

"Why so you's can beat some more?" Raven shouted. He slammed her head against the wall. Raven cringed in pain. "Shut up you have no right to talk to me."He said putting his face close to hers. Raven shoved it away. she sunk down sitting on the floor, as she was moving out from under neath him she noticed the small knife he hand used last night to cut up her face, she swallowed hard hoping he wouldn't use it again. She was almost out

when he grabbed her by the back of her shirt practically choking her. Jack, David , and Racetrack just stood there watching this go on, they knew that they couldn't do anything but this. Medda had gone back a called for the police to come. Raven ripped away from and ran to the boys hiding behind them.

"Maybe staying heah wasn't sure a good idea."She mumbled to them. 

"Don't worry we's 'il get you out of dis." Said Jack.

"Move!" He ordered. The boys didn't budge. Raven made a run for it , her father bashed through the boys knocking them all down. Medda came out at the noise.

"What happened?" She looked around. "Where's Raven?" Racetrack pointed out the door. After picking themselves up and ran in three directions. Meanwhile the boys at the lodging house had spread themselves through out the town. Raven ran in no particular way, just as long as she got away from him. She bumped in to something knocking her down, she looked up to see him in front of her. She back away in fright. He bent down and picked her up by the scruff of her shirt. "Put me down!" She screamed. He withdrew from his coat pocket, not a knife but a small hand gun. 

"You see Raven if you hadn't given me all this crap I wouldn't have to do this." He said Raven struggled to get away from him. "No...don't do dis....I don't wanna die...." She cried. He tried to put the gun to her head , but she grabbed it in to her own hands and fell backwards pulling the trigger as she hit the ground. The shoot rang out loud and clear over the town. Racetrack ,and the rest of the Newsies stopped dead in their tracks...one thought crossed their minds: Raven was dead. They all ran to where the shoot came from. Raven stood up to face her father lying dead on the ground she dropped the gun letting it hit the ground with a clank, turned around and ran. She slammed in to Spot and grabbed him so he was eye to eye with her. 

"He's dead....I didn't mean to do it...he was gonna kill me....I mean to....oh God I didn't wanna...Spot..." She burst in to tears and buried her face in Spots shirt. Spot hugged her and stoked her hair. "It's ok ...your safe..." He said softly. Soon Racetrack came up to them. 

"What happened? Is she ok ?" Spot nodded then shook his head. Racetrack looked at Raven. 

"Raven......we's found your fadder..he's dead."

"I didn't mean to !" Raven screamed. Racetrack looked at Spot who explained what happened. 

"Apparently she tried to get away from him and ended up shooting him. Racetrack looked at her. 

"Dis can't be good..." Just then the sirens of the police came in to play. Raven took her face out of Spot's shirt and ran towards the lodging house. When they returned to comfort her, she was laying on the bed dead , with the gun beside her on the floor. 


End file.
